theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The tragic passing of a super spy agent
Narrator: Grimesnake began walking right towards the super spy agents with an evil smiling face." Grimesnake: "You're finished now, super spy agents!" Narrator: Then Lincoln got up on his feet and ran right up in front of the other super spy agents with his arms spread out." Lincoln: "No way, you're not gonna destroy any of us, Grimesnake!" Lola: "Lincoln, what are you doing?" Lincoln: "I'm saving all of us!" Lori: "Lincoln, are you literally outta your mind?!? you're gonna get killed off!" Lincoln: "I'm not gonna let Grimesnake kill us off!" Grimesnake: "Very well then, I'm just gonna need to kill you off, Lincoln Loud, for good!" Narrator: Ronnie Anne looked up and saw that her best friend for life and 1 true love was gonna get killed off by Grimesnake. Ronnie Anne: In Alarm "Lincoln!" Narrator: With all of her powerful strength, Ronnie Anne got up on her feet. Leni: "Ronnie Anne, you can't fight against Grimesnake injured, you're gonna pass away!" Ronnie Anne: "Lincoln's my best friend for life and 1 true love, Leni, I can't let him suffer!" Narrator: Ronnie Anne began running over to save Lincoln's entire life. Leni: "Ronnie Anne, no!" Narrator: But Ronnie Anne didn't listen, she kept running around. Narrator: Grimesnake blasted a super powerful energy beam and it was heading right for Lincoln's direction. Ronnie Anne: "Lincoln, watch out!" Narrator: Lincoln turned over and Ronnie Anne pushed him outta the way, but suddenly, the beam blasted Ronnie Anne, injuring her very severely, and sparks and explosions flew around all over the place. Ronnie Anne: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! All 14 Super Spy Agents: "Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln: "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Narrator: Ronnie Anne collapsed to the ground, and Grimesnake was still standing with an evil grin on his face, then suddenly, he feels the pain in his entire body. Narrator: when he blasted that super thrilling power, it weakened his powerful strength, and he had no choice but to retreat. Grimesnake: A Bit "We'll meet again, super spy agents!" Narrator: Grimesnake disappeared, and the 14 super spy agents ran right up to the injured Ronnie Anne. Lincoln: "Ronnie Anne! Ronnie Anne! Speak to me! Ronnie Anne: Weakly "You guys, thank goodness you're alright." Lana: "Don't worry about it, Ronnie Anne, we're gonna help you get better." Ronnie Anne: "I'm afraid that's impossible, Lana, I'm done for." Lola: "What?! Ronnie Anne, you can't give up right now!" Ronnie Anne: "You guys, I can't fight any longer, I'm finished." Ronnie Anne: A Bit Narrator: Lightning swirled around Ronnie Anne injuring her a lot more, she was about to fade away. Leni: Up "No, Ronnie Anne, you can't leave all of us, we can't go on without you!" Bobby: Up "Yes, Ronnie Anne, please don't do this!" Ronnie Anne: "I'm terribly sorry, you guys, but this is just my time." Narrator: Then Ronnie Anne got out her golden locket and handed it over to Lincoln. Ronnie Anne: "Lincoln, take my golden locket. Lincoln: "No, Ronnie Anne, please." Ronnie Anne: "Take it so you won't forget all about me." Narrator: Lincoln took Ronnie Anne's golden locket and Ronnie Anne looked up at her good friends and brother and had a beautiful smiling face. Ronnie Anne: "Thanks, you guys, I'm super lucky I became...a super spy agent......and I always...will be." Narrator: Ronnie Anne closed her eyes and a bright purple glow swirled around her. Lincoln: "No, Ronnie Anne, please!" Narrator: But it was too late, Ronnie Anne faded away in Lincoln's arms, and Lincoln looked up just as Ronnie Anne's heavenly spirit stars flew right into the night skies, and tear drops began streaming down his face. Narrator: Lincoln put his head down and began silently sobbing his eyes out. Lincoln: "Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln: Weeping Narrator: The other super spy agents began silently sobbing their eyes out as well too. Luna: Up "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lana: Up "She's gone for good!" Lori: Up "Why, Ronnie Anne?!?" Bobby: Up "I can't believe this is happening!" Narrator: Meanwhile outside the Salt Lakes City Library, Chinah saw what had happened to Ronnie Anne and she was shocked about it. Chinah: "Oh my word, Ronnie Anne's deceased." Chinah: A Bit Narrator: Then Leni walked all the way up to Lincoln and she knelt right down to him. Leni: "Lincoln, I'm terribly sorry about this." Lincoln: Up "Why did Ronnie Anne need to pass away? it should've been me." Leni: "Lincoln, it's gonna be alright." Narrator: Lincoln lifted up his tear-stained face. Lincoln: "Alright? Leni, Ronnie Anne's deceased 'cause of me, I shouldn't've confronted Grimesnake." Leni: "Lincoln, it's not your entire fault, Ronnie Anne passed away 'cause she wanted to save all of us, and she'll always be right on our side no matter what happens." Lincoln: Up "Alright." Narrator: Leni let Lincoln silently weep on her right shoulder, and she was saying nice words to him, then the other super spy agents made a memorial grave for Ronnie Anne's memories. Lori: "Goodbye, Ronnie Anne," Lola: "we're gonna miss you for eternity." Lisa: "She'll always be remembered as a super good friend and fellow super spy agent." Narrator: The super spy agents placed candles on Ronnie Anne's grave, and Lincoln placed Ronnie Anne's golden locket right next to the school photo of herself. Narrator: Ronnie Anne Santiago was gone for good and she would always be remembered for eternity. To be continued in The Aftermath.......... Category:Fanfiction Category:Deaths Category:Tragic Category:Trash